


Firsts

by bunnyfication



Series: alphabet prompt fics [5]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou and Kenren have an idle conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in 2010. Prompt from ginnyvos.

Smoke swirls around them, in pale, dissipating swirls. Tenpou leans over Kenren to tap out the ashes from his. Kenren turns his head and stares at the gaping mouth of that ridiculous frog shaped ashtray. He wonders idly where Tenpou got it. 

"I suppose that you've done quite a lot," Tenpou says, clearly thinking aloud as he sometimes, if infrequently, does.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Kenren agrees, turning to look at him instead. He could have saved himself the trouble. Tenpou's face is...not unreadable, which might have given Kenren a clue to his mental state. Instead he just looks relaxed, eyes clear and thoughtful underneath the smeared glasses. He looks younger like this, almost.

"Jealous?" Kenren asks, though he doesn't think this is about that, and Tenpou's little smile and shake of his head confirms it.

"Not really, I was just wondering..."

They're quiet for a while, enjoying that moment when there's nothing to do and nowhere to go (that won't keep). Then Kenren snorts a bit.

"Even if you were...it's not like I've ever known anyone who needed as much looking after as you do." _Or who I would have bothered looking after **for**_ he might add, but it hardly needs saying. 

"Oh, is that so?" Tenpou says vaguely. 

But it's not a question, so Kenren doesn't bother answering, just leans his head back and blows lazy smoke rings his way.


End file.
